


a pair of rain-blue eyes to haunt me

by cinnabonrollouis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lil bit of pining, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but before Civil War, lets just say im bending the rules with time here a lil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabonrollouis/pseuds/cinnabonrollouis
Summary: Tony lets out an exasperated sigh and begins to pace the length of the room, “I can’t bring him closer, that’s just plain dangerous, and Caps…obviously not able to—fuck why do people put me in charge of these things I swear to—” “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about Cap?” Sam cuts Tony’s ramblings off, “What’s going on with Steve?” Bucky is just about to ask the same question, practically rising out of his chair to hear where his mate is so he can find him.Tony instantly turns beet red, barely able to take his eyes off the floor, “Well, thing is, when Steve went to the…the um…O Doctor a few weeks ago? They put him on new…Omega…stuff…and it messed with his, um, his—” Tony tries to gesture his hands toward his abdomen, with some disgusted faces and shrugs mixed in.“His cycle switched because of the suppressants?” Bucky translates, alarm ringing through his entire body....or Steve unexpectedly goes into heat. Bucky is a lil insecure about being his alpha. They figure it out together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT. So I literally wrote this in a night because I just felt like I had to write something new or I was going to s c r e a m. Enjoy! 
> 
> Follow my Mess of a [tumblr](http://louly23.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Read more of my terrible fic; [the song is you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7419133/chapters/16850860), [life's terrific thunder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6270916/chapters/14368972), [Bucky-Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6811222), and [the heat is on (baby can't you feel it)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7799971)

The morning was calm; Bucky had woken up and kissed a still-sleeping Steve on the top of the head as he left the room. He got himself some coffee and had been sitting with Sam in the solarium for breakfast and newspaper Sudoku ever since. The morning was calm.

 _Too_ calm.

When the smell first starts to waft through the room he isn’t fully cognizant of it; more like an itch in the back of his throat than anything. But now, oh boy, now Bucky could feel his entire body react to the smell, his back tensing and his flesh arm flexing and straining—straining to whatever that incredible, _indescribable_ , scent that rushed into the room and taken over his every thought. He looks up at Sam, who is giving Bucky one of those _Sam-_ looks that means he’s trying to break down each individual micro-expressions that crosses Bucky’s face as he’s putting a thought together.

Bucky clears his throat, “Do you—do you smell that?”

Sam’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, “Smell what, buddy?”

Bucky swallows around the minor panic in his chest, “The—that smell. It’s like, flowers and candy and—” he takes a deep breath, “It started a couple minutes ago and it came from” he gestures to the air duct in the corner opposite him, “that vent in the corner.”

Sam is about to comment once more when the doors behind them spring open with a slam, revealing a very harried looking Tony Stark. “Something’s happened.” He stares at Sam like he’s trying to convey some kind of message, but Sam only looks confused.

Sam shakes his head like he’s trying to clear it and says to Bucky, “Pause on the smell thing for just a minute, pal, Tony what the hell are you talking about?” But Tony, instead of answering Sam, looks immediately panicked and practically whips his head around to look at Bucky, “You can smell something? What is it? What does it smell like? Does it smell familiar?”

Bucky looks from Tony’s panicked face back to Sam, who looks just as confused as Bucky feels, and says, “I’m not sure. It smells really sweet, and kind of…fruity? Just…good. Kind of like a pie. I’m not sure if I’ve ever smelled it before though, it’s not strong enough for me to really smell it.” Tony lets out an exasperated sigh and begins to pace the length of the room, “I can’t bring him closer, that’s just plain dangerous, and Caps…obviously not able to—fuck why do people put _me_ in charge of these things I swear to—” “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about Cap?” Sam cuts Tony’s ramblings off, “What’s going on with Steve?” Bucky is just about to ask the same question, practically rising out of his chair to hear where his mate is so he can find him.

Tony instantly turns beet red, barely able to take his eyes off the floor, “Well, thing is, when Steve went to the…the um…O Doctor a few weeks ago? They put him on new…Omega…stuff…and it messed with his, um, his—” Tony tries to gesture his hands toward his abdomen, with some disgusted faces and shrugs mixed in.

“His cycle switched because of the suppressants?” Bucky translates, alarm ringing through his entire body, “So he’s in heat. That smell is his heat. Where is he?” he stands up from the chair, shaking off the hand that Sam extends to touch his forearm. “Where is he, Tony?” Bucky asks, towering over the shorter man, “Tell. Me.”

Tony backs up against the wall, his hands in the traditional ‘I surrender!’ stance, and squeaks out, “Hey, hey, tall dark and scary don’t shoot the messenger.” But Bucky can barely concentrate on the man in front of him cowering in fear because his whole body is practically _vibrating_ with anticipation and anxiousness and all these predatory feelings mixing together in his stomach because his omega, his Steve, is somewhere in this building, _waiting for Bucky_. _Needing_ Bucky. And Bucky is standing here arguing with Tony Stark, a grown man who can’t talk about bodily functions without blushing like a thirteen-year-old. Bucky shoves Stark out of the path to the door and sprints out of the solarium, standing in the hallway for a second before… _there_ , he follows the scent up two flights of stairs and down another hallway to their wing of Stark Tower.

He opens the front door and locks it behind him, systematically checking every window and vent around the apartment as he stalks toward the door to the bedroom, which absolutely _reeks_ of the magic bananas-maple-sugared-pecan-strawberry-pie smell so strongly that he can practically _taste it._ He goes to open the door but his hand freezes right before he touches the doorknob, hovering over it. He hesitates, nervousness clouding his judgement in a way it hasn’t for a very long time.

Bucky was always a confident alpha, even from a young age people could tell his assignment by the way he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind or achieve things that no one else was willing to. Bucky remembers this, mostly because Steve told him about it; (“You were always a charmer,” Steve had said, carefully brushing one of Bucky’s unruly curls out of his face, “cocky, but not in a detracting way—more like in a way that made you impossible to resist…” Steve pressed a small kiss to the bridge of Bucky’s nose, his smile brighter than the sun, “I know I didn’t last very long at all.”) but also because he does _know_ , deep down that he used to be like that, used to know what to do all the time and talked out of his ass when he didn’t, but this isn’t a mission…this is Steve.

He thinks back to a conversation he and Steve had had a month or so previous, not to long after Bucky had started staying in the Tower with Steve permanently. It had been early in the morning, and Bucky had woken from a nightmare spitting, screaming, and flinging a poor, sweet, Steve against a wall just for trying to help calm Bucky down.

Bucky was now sitting on the floor of their bathroom, where he had sequestered himself after he horrifyingly realized what he had done. Steve was on the other side of the door, not speaking, only quietly breathing next to the door, so that Bucky knows he’s there. Bucky is chewing at his fingernails, distraught and disgusted with himself, and trying to refrain from the urge to rock back and forth. Finally, on the other side Steve knocks very quietly, “Buck? Can I come in?”

Bucky shakes his head for a minute before he realizes Steve can’t see him, “No. Go back to bed, I’m fine.” Steve sighs, and Bucky hears him run a hand through his hair, “Please Buck, it’s not your fault. You weren’t in control.” Bucky snorts out a slightly hysterical laugh, “Like that makes it better? I _hurt_ you, Stevie. Not the Winter Soldier, _me_.” He puts his face in his hands, trying to keep from crying, “What kind of alpha—”

“Hey. _No._ Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence James Buchanan. You’re _my_ alpha, I chose you 70 odd years ago, pal. So good luck trying to get rid of me.” He leans against the door, pressing his mouth to the crack so that Bucky can hear him better, and “Now move away from the door so we can talk.” It takes a few minutes, but Bucky backs away, leaving space for Steve to open the door and pull himself in to sit opposite Bucky. Another minute passes, then Bucky can’t help but lean over and pull Steve practically into his lap, gently patting his omega’s side to check for injuries and smelling their bondmark for any pain that his mate might be in. Steve endures all of this complacently, obediently stretching his neck or arms for his alpha’s careful examination, then afterward curling up against his side.

They sit for a few moments, Bucky trying to center himself and Steve running his knuckles up and down Bucky’s side, trying to soothe him. Bucky swallows, then says in a small, ashamed voice, “Steve, I’m so so—”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Steve said fiercely, “You reacted because you were _scared_ , Buck, I would have done the same thing.” And Bucky shakes his head because _no_ he should have _smelled_ that it was Steve and not fought back, a good alpha _protects_ their omega from harm and he—he—

“I’m sorry that I’m not—not like I used to be. I know I was different, with you. I’m not,” he takes a hand off of Steve to brush away a few frustrated tears, “I’m not a good alpha anymore—I’m not—” Steve sits up, pulling himself out of Bucky’s embrace and looking him right in the eye.

“Who said you weren’t a good alpha, hm? Who? Certainly wasn’t me, and seeing as _I_ am the only person who has the right to an opinion on the subject, I think you better _drop_ it before I find the person that put that thought in your head and give them a piece of my mind.” He cups his hands around Bucky’s chin raising his mouth to meet Steve’s own in a feather-soft kiss.

Steve’s smile is gentle and honest as he tucks a piece of hair behind Bucky’s ear, “You’re _my_ alpha, and I’m your omega. For better or worse, remember?” he kisses Bucky again, “Now let’s go back to bed.”

Bucky still stands in front of the door, hand hovering on the doorknob, and he’s just about to turn away, maybe give himself a little longer before he goes in, when on the other side of the door he hears a very distinct moan, long and drawn-out, that sends a shiver of heat down Bucky’s spine, followed by a high-pitched whimper that almost sounds on the border of pain.

Lingering feelings of hesitation gone, Bucky pushes open the door, revealing Steve sitting on the edge of their bed, naked from the waist down, damp with sweat at his forehead and around his arms, his cock totally hard and turning a little purple at the base. Bucky immediately kneels down in front of Steve, reaching up for his face and smoothing a hand over his omega’s reddened cheeks. Steve fish-mouths for a second, his blue eyes a little cloudy and not seeming to fully grasp that Bucky is there. 

“Stevie?” Bucky asks softly, smoothing back his hair and leaning up to press a kiss to Steve’s sweaty brow, “Are…are you alright?” Steve licks his lips and squirms on the bed, his cock so hard that it stays straight up against his stomach. “What can I do, Steve? Tell me.” Bucky asks, pressing kisses to Steve’s face in between his words. Steve moans, low and whimpering in his throat at every kiss, extending his neck to show off their bondmark and rutting down on the bed again. “Buck, Bucky I—Bucky it—it hurts.” Steve whimpers, pushing his face into Bucky’s collarbone and mouthing at his neck.

All Bucky’s feelings of nervousness evaporated when he heard Steve’s voice, all sweet and quiet and just for him…his blue-eyed baby boy.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, pushing Steve back onto the bed and leaning up over him, boxing him in real close like Bucky knows he likes, “What happened? Why didn’t you tell me you needed me, honey?” Steve chews on his bottom lip and squirms again, more deliberately than he had before, and Bucky could feel the hard line of Steve’s cock pressed up against his still-clothed thigh.

“M’sorry Buck, m’sorry I didn’t know it was comin’ I’m sorry,” Steve whines, pressing himself more firmly against Bucky’s thigh as he does. Bucky shushes him, kisses his unneeded apologies right out of his mouth. “No need to apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong, honey, not your fault at all.” Bucky kisses him again, licking into Steve’s mouth while the omega pants and desperately ruts up against him. “Now tell me what you need.” Bucky asks gently, cupping Steve’s chin in his hand and staring into his mate’s beautiful, blue eyes, “Tell me what my baby boy needs, hm?”

Steve groans at that, low in his throat, and throws his head back to expose his neck which looks so pretty that Bucky just has to lean down and kiss it, all over his boy’s Adam’s apple, the bottom of his chin, and on the side, directly over their bondmark. Steve turns his head back down to look at Bucky, his eyes cloudier than before, and whimpers, “ _Please,_ Buck, please knot me. _Need_ it.” Bucky grins and kisses him once more before sitting up to toss off his shirt and kick off his pants, leaving him only in the boxers he wore to bed last night. He pulls Steve to the edge of the bed, leaning back over between his legs to kiss his boy again, running his hands all over Steve’s torso under his shirt, which he whisks over Steve’s head not a moment later.

Bucky lets go of Steve’s mouth with a loud smack, letting his lips wander down the omega’s chest as he squirms and makes little breathy noises above him. Bucky moves from Steve’s torso to suck a bruise on his hipbone…then changes his mind and moves to mouth at the base of Steve’s hard-on, the moan that punches out of Steve’s throat making Bucky harder and harder by the second. Bucky moves closer to put his whole mouth on Steve’s dick, sucking in the tip and licking the underside without a thought, then looks up to see Steve looking absolutely _wrecked_ , his face bright red and his hands clawing at the sheets on their bed.

“Sweet boy,” Bucky says between kisses to Steve’s hips and the tops of his thighs, which makes Steve groan and push his hips back against the bed. Bucky then leans up and starts to suck Steve off for real, licking at the underside of Steve’s cock and enjoying the sounds of his mate above him. Bucky reaches underneath Steve, gripping his ass with both hands and— _oh hello, sweetheart._

He pulls off of Steve’s dick, kneading his omega’s ass as he looks up into Steve’s blown-out pupils, “S’that what I think it is, honey? You need it that bad?” Steve squirms, pushing back into Bucky’s hands and whining. Bucky slips a hand down the crack of Steve’s ass and gently rubs his fingers against the base of the rubber plug spreading his cheeks. He kisses right at the base of Steve’s cock then takes it into one of his hands and jerks it off slowly, his other hand firmly pressing against the plug as Steve yelps and rocks back and forth. “My baby boy, look so pretty and full with your cock all hard…so sweet, honey, just for me, right? Just for me?”

“ _Yes_ , for you, all for you, Buck, _please_.” Steve gasps, not seeming to know whether to rut down into the plug or up into Bucky’s hand. Bucky lets go of Steve’s cock and stops pressing against the plug, saying, “Turn over, sweetheart, wanna see that pretty plug up close.” Steve rolls over and up onto his knees, arching his back to present without thinking, and Bucky feels his cock _throb_ where it’s tenting his underwear.

The plug is a pale blue color, a few shades off from Steve’s eyes, and is snugly pressed up against Steve’s taint. Bucky leans forward, taking in the smell of Steve’s slick as he presses kisses to each of Steve’s cheeks and down his crack before licking around the base of the plug, barely touching Steve’s skin. The omega positively _screams_ at that, trying to push back against Bucky’s mouth until Bucky grabs Steve by the hip and holds him still. Bucky waits until Steve calms, panting against the bed, and gently begins to turn the plug slowly inside Steve until he pulls it out of his body completely with a _pop_ , watching a trail of slick leak out of Steve’s red, open hole as he does.

Bucky drops the plug on the bed and stands, pushing down his boxers, shaking them off his ankle and leaning over Steve to press his chest against Steve’s back and groaning when his aching cock nestles into the crack of Steve’s ass. His omega is panting a little, rutting back against Bucky to try and get him inside, so Bucky slips his hand down between them and presses a finger into Steve’s already open hole, relishing in the way Steve’s body tightens around him.

“I’m good,” Steve gasps quietly, fucking himself back onto Bucky’s finger, “I’m good, gimmie ‘nother. I’m good.”  Bucky slips a second finger inside Steve, listening to Steve’s answering sigh of relief that quickly turns into a moan when Bucky carefully scissors them apart. Steve grinds back harder into Bucky’s fingers, releasing more slick and finally begging, “Ok, ready, want your knot, Buck. Want it. Want your knot _now_ ,” and after another moment Bucky gently slips his fingers out and presses his cock up against Steve’s hole instead.

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve hisses as he pushes back against Bucky, who is seeing stars after going from no contact on his cock at all to fully engulfed in the slick heat of Steve’s ass. Bucky holds still for a moment, waiting for Steve to adjust, then begins moving, pulling Steve up to be flush against his chest and fucking into him as fast as he can. Bucky reaches around with his other hand and glides it over Steve’s chest, down to his cock and starts pulling him off in the same rhythm with his thrusts.

Steve seems to come mere second later, his body tightening around Bucky so hard that everything whites out for a second, but then he has the good sense to keep fucking his hips forward but leaning his head around to suck on Steve’s bondmark. Steve gasps, pushing himself back against Bucky clumsily and whimpering, turning his face back to meet Bucky’s lips with his own. They kiss sloppily for a few minutes, breathing into each other’s mouths and bashing teeth a few times with the force of Bucky’s thrusts. Then suddenly, Steve pulls his mouth away, fisting the sheets on the bed beneath him and gasping for breath, practically shouting, “ _Fuck,_ Bucky, fucking _knot_ me, _Jesus holy Christ_.”

Bucky grunts, feeling his knot start to form at the base of his cock, so he locks his teeth around his omega’s bondmark. Steve lets out a wail as he comes for the second time, squeezing around Bucky so tight that it pushes him right over the edge and pops his knot, locking them together.  

After Bucky comes to his senses and rolls them over so he isn’t crushing Steve beneath him, he wraps an arm around Steve’s waist and kisses Steve’s shoulder. Steve presses back against Bucky, then hisses when the movement pulls at where they’re connected. Bucky kisses over the fresh bondmark on Steve’s neck, sucking gently until he hears Steve moan. Bucky pulls himself up as much as he can, and leans over to kiss Steve, cupping his face gently in his hand as he feels his knot go down and finally slip out of Steve’s body.

Later, they’re sharing a cigarette, curled up next to each other on their big king-sized bed. Bucky’s still shirtless without shame for the first time in what feels like decades and Steve’s unabashedly naked, too hot for clothes still, all sleepy and snuggled up against Bucky’s side. Bucky takes a drag then ashes the cigarette in the mug he snatched from the kitchen then hands it to Steve, who took a long pull then passes it back.

Bucky puts out the butt of the cigarette and leaves it in the mug, shifting his body so that it’s turned toward Steve, allowing him to lay his head directly on Bucky’s chest. Bucky wraps both arms around Steve, pressing his face into the mess of blonde waves on top of his omega’s head and inhaling deeply. He leans back and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead, smoothing back some of the more messy locks in the front. Steve, smiles, content and sleepy, and snuggles closer.

Bucky turns his face, placing his cheek on top of Steve’s head and can’t help but sigh, “If I could never move from this spot for the rest of my days, I’d die a happy man.”

Steve makes a noise of agreement, leaning back to turn those beautiful, crystal-clear baby blues up in Bucky’s direction, “You make me the happiest man in the world.” He reaches up to cup a hand around Bucky’s face, “I’m so happy—Buck, I’m,” he gets a little choked up, Bucky pulls him closer and shushes him, “I’m so happy you’re home.”  

“Well,” Bucky says, closer to crying than he’ll ever admit, “thank you for being here to come home to.” Steve smiles, and they kiss, murmuring more sweet things to each other while they do.

Steve falls asleep like that, cuddled up in Bucky’s arms, and as he lays there brushing his hands through his mate’s blond hair and listening to him breathe and smelling how safe and satisfied and _his_ Steve smells, Bucky settles his thoughts falls asleep with the sky dark, his boy in his arms, and everything well with the world.


End file.
